pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:W/E Gale Axe
Why bother taking gale with 3 air magic? YOU NEED 4 AIR GOD DAMN IT guys stop whining, this build can pwn anyone with a FREAKING KNOCKDOWN ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG AND IT ONLY FAILS 50% OF TIME LOLOLOOL :actually its 5 air magic but w/e Dr Rawr 18:12, October 21, 2010 (UTC) gale war is of the strongest builds i remember. i have such fond memories of gale-locking monks :> --Brandnew 18:22, October 21, 2010 (UTC) W/Rt with rebirth, k. what the fuck is this garbage doing even in existence much less on meta tag Haha...nice...trolls strike again! - Icedearth_911 15:37, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm really confused here, I've never seen this build before nor do I think the skill bar and attributes are correct. Why even bother bringing Frenzy? Why Endure Pain? How on earth did you get +2 Air Magic? Why wouldn't your team take Gale on the B-surge or just role a Mind Shock? I'm so confused.... 16:18, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : What this guy said. Also, who the hell uses sprint? Rush is pretty common, adrenaline based means it costs no energy. And energy is a pretty big problem, or at least I'd assume, for a build utilizing a 10 energy spell that induces exhaustion... ::Ehm buy a Major Air Magic rune? Double click on the rune and then click on your armor.--Pirate 23:09, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: Lol you're funny. So you think Warriors can use Elementalist runes? Please play more Guild Wars. ::::Sign please, Also I>You in any way in guild wars.--Pirate 19:55, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::That's funny, coming from an individual who 1) Doesn't know me, and 2) Thinks that Warriors can use Elementalist runes. I guess that truly does prove your prowess in a video game. ::::::Sign please, cant talk much, im soloing mallyx hm atm--Pirate 18:15, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::But you have time to post here and your profile. Also, lol @ Solo'ing Mallyx. Using a Major Rune of Air Magic on your Warrior for Invoke Lightning? :::I think this build could use some ride the lightning goodness. so much more op than gale. --[[User:Jarad|'Jarad']] 23:14, November 8, 2010 (UTC) proper gale axe team setup--TahiriVeila 22:14, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :The team setup definitely makes this build look like it has a purpose. I can see why it uses gale over shock. The warriors can alternate who knocks down a particular enemy without having to be within touch distance.--[[User:Jarad|'Jarad']] 01:00, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::What was once viable then isn't viable now. Give me video demonstrating a single decent Warrior who uses Sprint or Endure Pain in this current meta. :The fact that there are no less than 4 boon-prots in that memorial makes me so hard. --Brandnew 07:31, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I run divine boon when i prot for tombs now. It's mad fun.--TahiriVeila 22:49, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I'm Starcraft, the ominous leader of MATH and you guys have no clue what the hell you're talking about. We just won our gold trim running this precise build in GvG. In case you havn't been watching we win halls pretty much all day and everyday. I personally have crushed noobs countless times running this exact build. If it weren't for obs mode you guys wouldn't even have my build to post on here. Pirate, please stop obs my builds and posting them on wiki for everyone to see. --Starcraft 12:18, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Shock Instead of Gale why not use shock? It only costs 5 energy and it will synergize with one of those knockdown insignas warriors have. Such a better option than Gale ~ Random Person Some pve scrub changed the bar. Go Ha and you'll see nobody uses this shitty build. Endure pain + Gale + Sprint? Nice joke. Ps: The retard is Pirate--Overkill Inc 20:26, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :"Ehm buy a Major Air Magic rune? Double click on the rune and then click on your armor.--Pirate 23:09, November 8, 2010 (UTC)" :The retard is always Pirate. A F K When 13:38, April 19, 2011 (UTC)